The Light in the Dark
by haliej52
Summary: What if sookie met bill but was never interested what if it was someone else that stole her heart and kept it. what if this happened another way!
1. Chapter 1 Life Before Him

**what would happen if the pleasant good girl from bon temps didn't fall for bill Compton what if it all happened another way a DIFFERENT way.**

**These characters belong to Charlaine Harris, im just playing.**

**chapter 1  
"life before him"**

**SPOV**

"Sook, Sook! Are you listening to a single word I'm saying to you Cher" Sam shouted and waved at the same time.

Shaking my head I replied half-dazed "yes Sam sorry, ill stock the true blood up now"

Wow I totally zoned out that makes a change considering how busy merlotte's was today normally my head is full of buzzing and images from everyone else constant thoughts images and premonitions of what may be. Of which none of these were my own... I tend to call this my own personal disability, which as I've grown iv learn to control and master put blocks up to shut people out shut the noise out almost as in closing the door on children playing and walking away from it, it does drain me, runs me down by the end of a shift at merlottes it's a struggle to keep my eyes open.

Most people who live in bon temps think I'm just crazy Sookie, only a few people knew of this "disability", like Gran, Jason, Tara and Sam people who knew me to well to keep this type of information from or hide it from.

I walked out the back to the store-room and grabbed a box of true blood I struggled with the case back to the bar I started to fill the fridge up. Its weird I remember the 1st time I ever saw a bottle of true blood it was 4 years ago when such things as vampires "came out the coffin" so to speak. Not long after that I met my 1st vampire Bill Compton, he was average height, dark-haired, southern gentlemen he was polite and very observant of everything around him. The girls thought he was attractive me on the other hand thought he was creepy I avoided him the best I could without trying to be rude. Although everyone used to say he had an interest in me. I took no notice. The main feature I did appreciate about bill was for some strange reason I couldn't hear him. I would stretch my senses out as far as I could but nothing, he felt like one black void in a room of chaos. It was peaceful and calm to be near him.

After putting the last bottle of B positive on the fridge shelf I stood to see Sam smile at me. Sam liked me more than a boss should like his employee but I think that's because he felt he could be open with me. When the vampires came out it only took a year before other weird fantasy creäture made themselves known to the world. Sam could shift himself into any animal he chose. His chosen animal of preference used to be a black and white collie. Sometimes Sam would sleep on my front porch in his dog form just to get an exit from reality and the human world. Wow how I envied him to be able to just be something else and step away from the known.

I cleared my table before Arlene came in for her shift and took over we said our hi's and our bye's, I threw my used apron in the wash bin and walked out the employees entrance to my little car I was driving home as the dark was swallowing the light these days the darkness felt different it felt new and wonderful.

Gran was reading in her favourite chair a romance novel no guess, gran loved a bit of romance.

"How was work my dear" she smiled

"It was fine, same people, same drinks, same conversations" I reassured her.

"Have you got plans tonight" she questioned. Grans been trying to make me more interested in going out persuading me to meet someone to settle down, gran was desperate to have great-grandchildren running around. I think she lost all home in my brother Jason due to the way he jumps beds to different women almost weekly. But to her happiness tonight I did have plans.

"Yes, Tara called I think she wants to go to that new bar in Shreveport" I answered her wondering what her reply to that would be.

"That Vamp bar" she said not sounding worried but excited.

"I guess so, Tara said it was more daring than we was used to" I replied. Tara is into all these new creatures and ways of life, I tend to think she plays with fire.

I ran upstairs jumped in the shower; blow dried my hair and let the blonde curl loose down my back caressing my untouched skin. I opened my wardrobe to find something suitable to wear, as I scanned over some unworn dresses I chose a new red silk halter neck dress that hugged my curved and body perfectly and revealed just enough cleavage to catch the eye without attracting too much unwanted attention. I completed my outfit with Black high heel pumps and a black clutch of which I threw my lipstick and compact in.

"Sookie, Tara is here" she called up the stairs.

"Coming" I replied, I took a last glance in the long-standing mirror to see I looked really good even if I do say so myself. I walked casually downstairs hoping that I wouldn't trip over in the pumps I chose, not so glamorous of me,

"Hey girl, you look so good, I love this look on you sookie so daring" she sang excitedly.

"Thanks you look great to, I know this look is so not me but hey I felt daring tonight" I giggled like a little girl.

"Bye gran, don't wait up" I said as I kissed her soft wrinkled face.

We arrived outside fangtasia and to my astonishment this vampire bar looked up market very classy elegant almost obviously that was the outside who knows what its like inside. I felt my stomach churn.

"You ready to walk on the wild side" Tara smiled nervously, which didn't do much for my own nerves.

I looked to the main doors of entry were a beautiful tall blonde female stood as a host welcoming people in. she was wearing something quite questionable a long what seemed to be a PVC material dress with a slit on the right side to the top of her thigh the top of the dress look like it was of a corset style. The woman looked like she just stepped out of a dominatrix's film. I giggled to myself. As we drew closer to the entrance I realised I couldn't sense this female I opened myself up to her and yet nothing knocking she was almost like a black void it felt comfortable and pleasant.

"You girls look delicious" she spat through her fangs. Which sprouted out at excitement of seeing us. She watched our every move as we entered the bar. I suggested we order some drinks.

"2 gin and tonics please" I asked politely. I glanced around the room briefly booths were to 1 side of the room were people sat the dance floor was filled, a stage which sat a single chair which looked like a throne almost. I took the smell of alcohol sweat and cheap perfume in.

"Here girls" he smiled through his fangs. Second vampire tonight to shoot their fangs at us apparently we was doing something right.

I observed everyone's moves and the way they looked there must have been a ratio of 1 vampire to every 2 humans in here. I let my senses be free I opened up to take every thought and image in.

_I wonder what its feel like to be bitten…_

_I can't believe I'm here because of him_

_I better get some of that vamp blood tonight or she will kill me._

At that moment while listening to so many others people I felt a knock at my senses, it felt as if someone was requesting entry to my thoughts and my being. I got nervous and shut back down, I scanned around to see if anyone was looking. Tara was still chatting about some man wanting her number and how she refused

"Like as if Jb durone ever has a chance with me" she chuckled what Tara was unaware of was that my walls were down and I slept in by accident revealing that all she wanted was to wrap her legs around JB and never let go. I smiled to myself. We both walked to the dance floor and started to sway with the music and the other people and swarmed the floor. At that moment I felt that knock again the feeling of a requested entry I concentrated as I swayed back and forth to try to pin point the person wanting to get in my head. Then I saw him sat on that magnificent throne on the stage as if he was royalty staring at me. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen piecing blue eyes blonde hair that was long and beautiful, sculptured cheek bones and muscles that seemed to be bursting at the seams of his vest to get out he wore jeans that he seemed to fill more than comfortably it seemed every inch of this vampire was chiselled in detail to perfection by the gods. I couldn't pull my gaze away from him. His eyes looked like he was reeling me in like I was his prey. I looked away trying to pretend I was paying attention to the song in the back around and the moves I was making on the dance floor. I felt a poke to my shoulder. I turned to see the female that was hosting from the front of the bar.

"My master wishes to speak with you" she spat with altitude.

"Why? What for?" I replied as worry struck my face.

"Follow me now princess blood bag" she snorted. I could sense panic on Tara pouring in swells around us, as we approached the handsome vampire I could tell not once did he release his gaze from me.

"Master the breather you summoned" she obeyed. He nodded at her and she slid to his side.

"Welcome to Fangtasia, I'm Eric Northman and this woman beside me is my child Pam. I hope you are enjoying yourself at my club" he spoke with authority.

I stuttered as I spoke "yyyes thank you very much, I'm sookie Stackhouse and this is my friend Tara"

"Pam why don't you take Tara to the bar get her a drink and show her around the place, while I speak to sookie" he spoke as if he had known who I was for years.

"As you wish master" she obediently replied and shot a gaze to us and like magic Tara was moving across the room without a single word or bye.

I turned round to see Eric staring at me contently "so sookie what are you" he questioned. I had no idea what he was referring to or if he was referring to my telepathy how would he no that.

"I'm a waitress at merlottes in bon temps" I replied innocently.

"I can smell you from across the room and you do not smell human, you are lucky to be talking to me now before another vampire would have snapped you up before I then you may not have been so lucky" he smiled

"Lucky me I guess, I didn't realise I smelt any different to anyone else." I was not concentrating on my walls and they dropped for a second I got a flood of thoughts rush to my head like a bullet.

_This fanger better have some good stuff I can't afford to not get paid_

_Common hurry up_

_How did she get the chance to talk to him and not me…?_

I must have looked like a complete mad person i snapped my face back to his, were all I could see was a weird expression on his face were he was a bit unsure of me.

"Are you sick, would you like to sit" he looked disgusted

"No I am fine, but you may not be Mr Northman, I thought you would like to be made fully aware you have 2 drainers in your car park draining 1 of your vamps, also that woman there with the black dress at the bar is undercover police officer". I knew what I did was to brave I should have been more cautious. The vampires eyes bulged in shock, he shot one look at his child Pam as if they spoke through brain waves her face went into disbelief and smiled and was at Eric's side Tara run towards me.

"What was that about" she was so confused I have a feeling that Pam glimmered her or glamoured her I wasn't sure what they called it. Note to self if I choose to put myself in these situations to research 1st. I felt a sudden tug at my arm the gorgeous vampire man was grabbing my arm urging me to follow him, most women would be scared but he had a look of care and trust in his eyes. I went with him and Tara followed in suit, he lead us through the employee entrance I assumed to the back car park were to his shock the drainers were nearly finished draining I assume a loyal colleague to Mr Northman I heard low growl a speed so quick he had the drainers dangling in the air like they was just feathers. He tossed the female and male at Pam is disgust.

"Deal with this Pam and make sure they know never to come into my area again" he spat

"Yes master"

In a lightening bolt he was at my side staring down at me, he brushed my hand with his magnificent hand that felt cold to touch. His big blue eyes almost sparkled in the moon light. I forgot that Tara was even there beside me shaking in panic.

"What are you" he wondered

"Waitress from bon temps" she said just over a whisper

"excuse for my bluntness, there is no way that JUST a waitress would have known the things you did, and you smell delectable, like sunshine, wheat and honey infused with hope. This is familiar to me" Eric looked like his body shut down completely to think she felt a pang of panic I didn't want to be known as a freak by a vampire as good-looking as him. He spun and walked towards his red corvette. Then stopped suddenly turned and smiled like a light bulb flickered on so suddenly.

"Hmm I remember that smell, it must have been 300 years since I felt something so sweet, you are brave coming here tonight or just plain stupid" his fangs dropped and a smile so lustful if he had returned to kiss me I would have retaliated. I felt Tara cling on to me.

"sookie I want to go home please, I just want to go home" as if such a struggle to spit out. I turned my face back to Mr Northman he had just got in the car and undone his window he looked round to me. I realised I had to explain this disability before it was too late.

"I can read people's thoughts that's all I am not weird, but I don't understand the smell thing" she was confused. And in vampire speed he was in front of her she was shaking as much as Tara now.

"A telepathic I didn't see that coming, and what of me can you hear what I am thinking"

"No for some reason vampires are just voids to me"

"Very well I hope to see you again and your mess of a friend" he chuckled at the sight of Tara, I put my arm round her in comfort.

"In fact I know I will see you again" he smirked with that he drove off. I was left at the back of a vampire bar with a complete mess of a friend and complete confusion.

When I got back home I went straight upstairs and check gran who was fast asleep I got undressed and put my favourite tweety pie sleep t-shirt on got under he covers and thought of tonight and concluded that for some reason I had a hunger and hunger I had never felt before I felt a lust so strong that it needed to be fed. I will make sure I see this vampire again. And then as the thought filled me with content the dark filled me and I fell asleep.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2 She must be mine

**Theses characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I'm just using them temporarily.**

**Chapter 2**

"She must be mine"

**EPOV**

I drove like a bat out of hell down the motor way, heading towards home. I'll call fangtasia when I get in make sure Pam sorted everything out. Thanks to that delightful little Blondie we was able to sort anything the human police might find illegal before I had to pretend I was a law-abiding vampire who was eager to mainstream and no doubt pay a ridiculous fine. Don't get me wrong I'm glad we decided to mainstream, I've been able to live my life basically like I was human which of course is what every vampire craved, specially someone over 1000 years old like myself. I've also been able to give my protégée the life I never had when I was turned.

My thoughts drifted back to the nights episodes again."Sookie Stackhouse part fairy" I couldn't help but almost chuckle. What an interesting turn out. I haven't smelt her kind in over 300 years, so sweet so intoxicating although her scent isn't as potent as a full fae. But it's strong enough for someone as old as me to detect. It smelt of the old land of innocence and beauty something not easily forgotten.

Why did she come to fangtasia tonight without protection of any kind she must be very brave or undoubtedly the dumbest person I have yet to meet. "Wait" maybe she doesn't know what she is. telepathic she obviously has clear knowledge of, but fairy? This should prove interesting. She must be mine. A fine trophy for an ever-growing powerful, loyal group of vampires, I'm sure there's some way of using Miss Stackhouse to my advantage of gaining Louisiana and eradicating Sophie-ann.

I pulled into the garage and walked into my house the lights were on and although I wasn't home i had 2 night maids wondering about doing odd chores.

"Good evening sir" smiled Anna

"Good evening Anna, anything of interest for me tonight" I replied with authority, I liked my help but i always tried to keep my professional head on humans needed direction.

"Not really sir just information you requested from Bill Compton" she handed me a folder.

"I will be in my office if you need me" I walked towards my study sat in a large black leather chair put my feet up on the desk and I started to call Pam. She answered after 2 rings. as her maker my child knew better the to keep me waiting.

"Pam here" she answered

"Pam what happened after I left" I asked her

"the drainers were both dropped miles away from fangtasia, I'm more than confident they wont be draining any more vampires for a long time be it in your territory or not. And the police did raid us. They kicked the humans out and let us back after hour, they failed to find anything they were looking for" she seemed almost proud.

"Thank you Pam, as always you manage to do things in a discreet way"

"Thank you"

"Pam I have one more job I want you to do, I need you to do some research on our little friend from this evening 'sookie Stackhouse' I want to know everything and anything you can find by nightfall tomorrow"

"Very well, what was she Eric? She smelled delicious and she predicted the police and drainers, not your average human" she asked

"I have a good idea what she is, which is why I'm asking you to get me this information, which mean you do not get one of your little human minions to do this Pam. You are to do this and talk of this to know one that is an order" I demanded

"of course Eric" she obeyed. I cut her off and opened the folder Bill Compton supplied for me, all information about Sophie-anns palace and her resting place. The blue prints of other properties she owned and the whereabouts of her favorite pet Hadley Delahaissaye. Bill was a traitor to his people through and through, shame really Sophie- ann spoke very highly of him how very naive of her majesty.

I set the folder on my desk walked down to the bedroom in the basement pressed the intercom through to Anna

"Anna send the donor through" I was hungry and all I could think of was that woman tonight.

"Yes sir" she replied. 2 minutes later a girl with long brown hair large breast and brown eyes merely just a human to me but possibly to a human male this was a picturesque female a female to dream of. To me these women were just food and sex a combination which vampires lived for. I fed and fucked her with no sympathy or thought to my actions. The whole time I pictured Sookie her taste and her body. I finished with her and told the girl to remove herself from my house and she would be paid well for her services, she showed herself out.

I walked to the shower washed the nights thoughts over myself I got out and put myself to bed knowing the light was coming.

"She will be mine" I reassured myself, as I said that I felt dawn pull me in darkness.

**SPOV**

I woke to the warmth of the sun shining on my face through the bedroom window, I could hear gran moving around downstairs, I rolled over and looked at the clock 12.00pm, that was incredibly late for me. Today was my day off and i planned to stop by Tara's shop as it was drawing close to winter I was lacking some warm clothes and Tara normally did the prices slightly cheaper for me.

I walked into the kitchen poured myself a ready prepared coffee. Gran walked in behind me humming a familiar song.

"Morning dear, did you and Tara have a nice time last night?" she asked

"Yea was good" I smiled to myself as I thought of that gorgeous vampire I felt a shiver go down my spine. I snapped out of it quickly to pay attention to gran.

"Do you have any plans today dear?"

"yes I'm stopping by Tara's togs to just see if I can pick up some cheap jumpers as winter in rolling in. do you need anything gran"

"No dear you have fun and treat yourself you deserve it" she smiled warmly at me. I walked out on to the porch and listened to nature in all it splendor, the bird was chirping and the sun was shining and the sun felt warm on my face. i went over last night in my head and tried to make sense of it all. that vampire Eric Northman he was so beautiful I may have to pay another visit to that club looking stunning just to see if I could grab his attention, I giggled to myself like a little school girl with a crush. I hopped skipped back inside I had a shower got dressed and left gran making the most of the sun by pruning her roses before the cold set in.

I arrived at Tara's togs and the little bell rang as I opened the door and stepped in, it looked empty today. Tara's head whipped up eager to impress and dazzle someone with her customer service skills, but relized it was only me and just smiled in contentment.

"Hey girl, you alright?" she almost sounded thankful she had some company.

"Hey I'm fine, you got them jumpers put aside for me"

"Yea I got them, I'll just get them" she ran to the back and returned with some lovely color jumpers.

"So Sookie, what happened with that big tall blonde hunk of pure sexiness last night, he was so into you" wiggling her eyebrows at me

"I don't think so Tara, I didn't even know him I doubt I'll see him again and to be quite honest I don't think I'd want to date a vampire and I think gran would feel the same" i could help but shout at myself in my head telling myself I was lieing and if I could have jumped his bones last night I would have.

"Well we will have to arrange another night were we can go and actually enjoy ourselves before it gets raided" she seemed excited. But I'm so sure she stood there petrified shaking in pure horror at how things ended why she would want to return. i entered her head just to see her real thoughts.

_I need a man, I don't care if his a vampire im so lonely. I just don't want that hostess near me ever again she is scary stuff._

so it was the hostess not the vampires in general. we sat and chatted for a good hour finished our tea, I purchased 2 jumpers one was plain pink I know it boring but it was so I could wear with anything and a blue one with little yellow flowers. I left to go to the library to return some books.

I decided to stop by Merlottes to get the following weeks shifts so I could plan whatever needed doing around work. Arlene was talking to Maxine Foytenberry about the vampire bar in Shreveport being raided by the police.

"I heard a girl got killed there 2 weeks ago, they should never let the vamps start a bar of that type, they must have expect a weekly routine of nothing but trouble" Maxine snorted. Arlene nodded in agreement. That woman had an uncontrollable urge to judge everything she didn't know or understand.

"Hi cher you're not in today are you" Sam smiled at me

"Hi Sam nope day off today I'm just here to see what my shifts are for next week"

"Okay well I got to shoot to the bank so enjoy your day" he rubbed my back as he left. Sam was so caring I wish I liked him enough to have him as more than a friend but every time I heard a though in his that showed me he liked me, just made me cringe like it was my brother having indecent thoughts of me. So it will never happen unfortunately.

I got home as dark was setting I was cursing myself for sleeping in so late this morning and wasting the day. Gran was at a church meeting she left a note saying she left some chicken grills in the fridge for dinner. I made myself a salad with the chicken grills and wolfed it down realizing that this was the first time I had eaten all day, as I washed the dishes there was a knock at the door.

I tried to peek through the window to see if i could recognise who it was this time in the evening. I opened the door to a gentleman I had never seen before he was not the happiest of people and had a loon on concentration and disgust on his face. I scanned him for information before he spoke.

_She isn't that pretty, I don't get the interest. Il just do this last job and get home._

"May I help you sir" I said politely

"A letter for you from my boss please read this" he was already walking towards his car eager to leave as soon as possible. I shut the door and walked towards the living room where I sat and opened the letter, it looked short more of a quick note then a letter. It was very fancy handwriting must be important I began to read.

_Dear Miss Stackhouse,_

_I apologize for us meeting in such unfortunate events. But I thank you for your services in advising me of what my security was unaware of. I request your presence tonight at fangtasia at 10pm._

_Eric Northman_

I put the paper to my lap and sat confused for a minute. How did he get my address? Do I go? Do I bring Tara? He couldn't just tell me to go if I didn't want to, could he? I sat and contemplated my options for about 5 minutes. But something in me was telling me, encouraging me to go. I looked at the clock it was 8:30pm I jumped up ran upstairs jumped in the shower and then went to the wardrobe debating what I should wear. I decided on a casual sexy look so it didn't look like I was trying too hard. "Gosh he was so good-looking" I thought to myself. I blow dried my hair put a little make up so I looked as natural as possible. I slipped on a lacy black thong and a matching bra, I struggled into a pair of skinny jeans that was barely worn and a black corset top that showed off my cleavage perfectly, I finished the outfit with black heels and a black clutch. I left a note to gran saying not tp wait up and thank you for dinner.

I jumped in the car and was on my way to fangtasia in no time. I decided in the shower that bringing Tara would result in her either embarrassing me or herself so this once I thought it was best to not tell her. i could feel the butterfly's in my stomach making their way up my throat, why was i so nervous. I pulled up outside the club and noticed the same woman as last night was the hostess again. I got out the car and walked to the entrance she noticed me instantly.

"Miss Stackhouse how pleasantly surprising to see you here again so soon" her fangs popped out before she even spoke.

"Hi I'm here to see Mr. Northman" I plastered that emergency smile on that I'm sure made me look like a crazy person

"Yes his expecting you follow me" she grabbed a small pale woman with long dark hair to stand as hostess. The woman looked less than impressed at being forced to work. I walked through the main entrance and looked around the room. There he was, sat on the stage in that royal throne like chair. Looking more than handsome I realized I stopped breathing i remembered to inhale and exhale to keep myself alive. He shot a look in my direction and smirked as if knowing he took my breath away. He summoned for the vampire woman to bring me to him. I started to feel hot, sweaty I couldn't concentrate on anything but him. i tripped in these stupid heel i felt my face flood bright red.

What was I doing? Shall I turn around and run? Or do I stay? My head was telling me one thing but my body was doing its own thing as if it was not owned by me.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 Second Guessing

**Chapter 3  
"Seconding Guessing"  
**

**EPOV**

_Earlier that evening…_

I rose just as the dark began to drop, I peered out the window to see the tiniest glimmer of what was left of the light, I rose earlier than most vampires due to my age. I was due to be at fangtasia this evening I had some work that needed my attention. But I did decide to make an average night at work a little more exciting than it usually was.

I walked into the study to check my email. I had one from Pam stating that she gathered the necessary Intel on Miss Stackhouse before she went to rest last night. Great I could always count on Pam to be prompt with my requests. I pressed my intercom.

"Anna bring a true blood to the study" I asked

"Good evening sir, of course straight away" she replied straight away. A couple of minutes later she was placing the warm bottle in my cold hand.

"Anna, Pam will be here momentarily, send her straight in" he demanded. He was eager to see the information she had got got him. He hadn't stopped thinking of this beautiful girl since the second his senses had caught her.

"Of course sir, is that all" she replied he nodded in reply and she left.

He went to the bathroom off of his bedroom to shower and returned to see Anna had neatly laid his clothes out on his bed, for a human Anna was the perfect servant she didn't ask questions and obeyed and in return she was paid well for her services. He got dressed in his signature tight black t-shirt and jeans. He finished his outfit with black army type boots. He returned to the study to see Pam relaxed on the love chair in the corner. He loved Pam dearly she was the perfect child so beautiful yet so savage, she would be every makers pride and joy.

"Good evening Eric I have what you requested of me last night, turns out Miss Stackhouse is extremely interesting"

"I thought as much, so please child share your information" I looked at her flooded with anticipation.

"Well its all there in that folder, but a quick run down is the Queen Sophie-Ann is fully aware that Miss Stackhouse is a telepath, and is extremely interested in her. She retained this information from the most interesting source aswell" she smiled.

"And who would that be" I wondered.

"The queens pet apparently"

"Hadley Delahoussaye" I was shocked

"Yes turns out the Queens pet is Miss Stackhouse's cousin who ran away 2 years ago" she replied. He stared at Pam he didn't expect that at all. This all seemed so weird there was something that was not right. She interrupted my train of thought.

"Also the queen sent bill Compton to the area to some how retrieve the girl, obviously he hasn't accomplished his little mission as she still walks freely" she added.

"I wondered after all theses years why Bill Compton had decided to return to his human home" he was saying in thought.

"Now for the good stuff, obviously you remember the prince of the sky fairies Nail" she asked

"Of course Pam Niall Brigant" I couldn't help but think what that fool had to do with any of this.

"Well if my sources are correct he is a relative of Miss Stackhouse" shock number 2 just slapped me round the face. I knew she was part fairy yes but to be a little fairy princess. That couldn't be possible.

"How did you find that piece of information I'm sure not many people are aware of that" I was curious.

"Well obviously you are aware of the strip club hooligans owned by the fairy Claude, who so happens to be Sookies cousin,, she has only known of this a short time. A human I used to date works there and it wasn't hard to glamour her out of all the juicy gossip I don't even think she was meant to no, she was good at ease dropping" she giggled. He thought deeply information like this needed to be kept safe she wouldn't last 5 minutes if I couldn't keep this quite. The repercussions of this woman being hurt could be disastrous, it could encourage a whole new fae war. I knew for sure I didn't want to be around when that happened.

"Pam know one is to know of this conversation. This is of great importance she will be in serious danger if she is not careful" I can't believe how silly this girl is.

"Yes Eric know one is aware of this information apart from you and me" she nodded her head in reply. I started writing a short letter and had Pam call Burnham through before he left for the evening. She pressed the intercom.

Mr Burnham walked in "yes sir I was just leaving for the evening". I nodded at him and scribbled the address that was in the folder on to the envelope.

"I need you to take this to the letter to the address on the envelope on your way home i understand Bontemps is near you."

"Yes sir I will hand it personally to the recipient before I make my way home, before I leave is there anything else I can do for you sir" Burnham asked.

"No that's all for now I will email you the list of jobs done for the daytime tomorrow" Burnham walked out of the office.

"Pam we shall be expecting Miss Stackhouse tonight at fangtasia make sure she's sent to me straight away" I said sternly

"Yes Eric of course". They both got up and made there way to fangtasia.

Driving in my red corvette Pam was silent I drover over speed limits to get to my destination. I couldn't get her out of my head like a disc on replay in my head over and over. I hope that letter has passed her hands now I'm sure she will not defy my command and offer of my company tonight. If she does I will have to think of something else that would urge her to me. Until she is mine I need make sure I play sweet and innocent.

I walked into fangtasia through the staff entrance I was greeted at the door by ginger the human waitress who was so destroyed by vampires it was almost depressing for me to look at her. Puncture marks all over her body where lazy vampires didn't heal her properly and her head just nothingness were she had been glamoured so many times. such a waste of a human, i kept her employed due to pity i guess.

"Good evening master, here is your true blood" she chased behind me on my way to my office. I opened the door and sat in my chair.

"Put it on my desk ginger that will be all" I waved her out of my office.

I wrote an email to Mr. Burnham about the day stuff that needed to be done while I was rest. I replied to one last email about security for the house. After I done what was needed I downed my true blood and made my way to the chair on the stage I sat back and relaxed. Some woman stood in front of me below asking permission to be able to approach me, I looked at Felicia and shook my head and indicated I wanted to be left alone. Felicia grabbed the girl's arm shook her head. The girl looked disappointed. But I just couldn't be bothered with a pointless human that smelt and tasted the same as the rest. All of a sudden I felt a sort of knock in my head it was my child Pam alerting me that sookie was here. I smiled to myself and then shot my head up and saw her.

**SPOV  
**_present time…_

I was walking towards the gorgeous vampire without even commanding myself to, I should be scared but I wasn't I don't know what I was feeling but it was new and wonderful. I stood at his feet and looked at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Welcome Miss Stackhouse, thank you for accepting the invitation to my club" he acted so serious with not an inch of emotion. I thought for a minute then remembered I had to reply.

"Well it was very short notice, and I cannot be here long" oh fudge. Why did I say that, common brain please just work properly tonight. If I could slap myself without looking anymore crazy then I probably do now I would.

"Well follow me Miss Stackhouse we must not waste what precious time you have spared us" he got up and walked to a door that stated STAFF ONLY on it. I followed him to another door that he opened and guided me in with his hand on my lower back. I felt a throb and sensation that was so new. I looked at him and his fangs dropped down slightly and he whipped his head to Pam.

"Pam you can carry on as you were" and he shut the door before she could reply. He walked behind his desk sat down and folded his feet on the desk

"So why am I here" I asked I thought get straight to the point, might as well get the questions I answer constantly. How did you no this, how did you do that. How predictable. He smiled at me fangs showing.

"You know why you are here, you know I'm fully aware you are telepathic, but have you managed to work out what you actually are" he looked deep in my eyes. I decided offence was the best defence.

"Of course I am aware, I have just been able to hide it" I wondered if I should holding back what I was saying, Rather then releasing all details like word vomit.

"So fairy princess I will say you do smell delicious" his fangs was right out.

"I didn't think I had a smell my grandfather didn't tell me I had a specific smell" I tried not to make it obvious I was trying to smell myself.

"No princess not many vampires would notice your smell as your just part fairy I'm just that old and that good to be able to smell and appreciate such a rare creäture these days"

"Appreciate yea right my grandfather told me how much you appreciate us, just tell me why I am here" I snorted, he smiled. I think he appreciated my stroppy and direct approach.

"Well princess I have a business arrangement for you. I use your telepath in exchange for very good pay and my protection" he asked. I needed the money but to work with vampires is to ask for trouble but he is so gorgeous. Snap out of it Sookie.

"I don't think so Mr Northman I may not be educated but I am not stupid and I will not work for a vampire" I stood up.

"And if that's all I will be leaving" I walked out of his office and walked the way I come from and the bar was full. I got to the exit and hit fresh air I inhaled like it was the last time I'd ever get fresh air. I run to my car and drover home shaking but I knew it was the best decision to walk away as fast as I could. I would make a serious mistake if I had stayed he beauty was enough to make any woman or supe crumble. I arrived home I locked the door. I retreated to my bedroom I took my corset off and jeans and replaced them with a silk night-dress. I got in bed and thought through what I had done. I let people know too much and the worse thing I could do was allow this vampire to know too much I'm so stupid. I cursed myself for a good 10 minutes then suddenly I heard a tapping noise, I felt a chill go through my body. I sat up looked around and then again _tap tap tap_ I got out of bed and followed the noise, I stood at the window and with one quick whip of the wrist both curtains were open and I let out a scream and jumped back so far I fell on the floor, I rolled a bit and jumped back up, trying to make it look like I was meant to do that.

"Jesssse louiseee what are you doing hovering at my window" I was finding it hard to breath definitely not the same breathing problems I had earlier I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I could see him in fits of laughter.

"I'm glad you find this funny, how about I call the police I bet Andy Bellefleur would love to hear this" not that I thought police would really affect him, but I was seriously pissed, I mean I'm going to kill him type of pissed.

"I'm sorry princess for scaring you, but you left without a proper goodbye, In fact you was very rude" he was still hovering at my window still.

"Will you stop calling me Princess I am Sookie, and will get the hell down from there" I was getting agitated and annoyed this man was weird why would he come to my house in the middle of the night and just hang around flying outside my window. I'm surprised Gran didn't wake up from my scream and the thud of my butt hitting the floor.

"ok Sookie if you please invite me in I will climb through this window say what needs to be said then I will take my leave" he smiled still looking very amused with himself for scaring me half to death. I wasn't stupid though I knew once I invited him in he could come in when ever he pleased which is never a good idea.

"No way buster. I know you vampires get an invitation next thing I know you come and go as you please" I almost chuckled did he think I was that silly.

"Actually Sookie you can rescind my invitation and the only way I could enter again would be invited again"

"As if it's that simple" I almost laughed in disbelief

"I swear it"

"Oh gosh ok, Eric will you come in" I huffed

"Well I thought you'd never ask" he smirked looking very proud of himself.

"What do you want just tell me" I was getting more annoyed now I wasn't getting a straight answer. He was standing right in front of me looking down at me, he was so tall and handsome. I could see his muscles almost begging to be released from that tight black top that held him. I felt it again the throb in my centre the heat ran to every part of my body like a pulse of pure lust. I jumped again as his fangs shot out and he had a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"Don't act so angry Sookie I think you may forget I have a very good senses. I can tell your heart rates increased the closer I am to you and the scent of you arousal under that cute little silk nightdress is so overpowering I may not be able to control myself" he ran his tongue over his fangs. He reached out and ran his finger over my shoulder.

"Hold on one minute, you will control yourself" I slapped his finger away. He giggled a bit it was like he was finding this so fun when in fact anyone would think this is incredibly weird.

"Sookie you need my protection if you work for me and do odd jobs envolving your telepathy. I promise I will make sure you will always be safe. Things are not as they seem anymore. The queen and her child have turned greedy and selfish and have put the kingdom in great debt and I won't let her take my money off me to replenish her debts. If I have you with me I'd have the advantage no other vampire has which may give me the edge I need to over throw Sophie-Ann" my jaw was hanging. Right queens, kingdoms and overthrowing oh my gosh its constantly new surprises and new creäture grrrr how much more can I seriously take.

"So there are now vampire queens and kingdoms" I said

"Of course sookie and I will make you incredibly wealthy and safe you will never have to work in that bar again" how did he know I worked in a bar?

"Plus if you don't the queen will have you soon enough as she has already shown great interest in finding you. I could make you mine and keep you safe from her. I am older faster and stronger than her" oh great so I had no choice at all either be with him or some psycho queen. He brushed my hand with his my pulse quickened. I felt the heat run over my body.

"I don't know I can't register all this in my head right now" I said stuttering I couldn't understand what was happening, I felt his hand bring my chin up so his eyes could gaze into mine he brushed the hair from my face.

"I would never disrespect you sookie. But you need to be mine"

"No Eric I am not yours, I think you better leave" I pointed at the window.

"As you wish, but remember my offer stands, I'm more than sure you will return and be mine out of your own choice, but for now goodnight" he walked towards the window and spun on his toes to look at me. I was shaking I wasnt sure if it was through lust or fear.

"I could stay with you, I can smell your arousal is out of control, do you wish me to help with that." His fangs were out and he was smiling.

"GET OUT NOW" I shouted. With vampire speed he was gone. I was left there alone in my room with a mind full of question and unsure answers. I didn't know if my decision was right or wrong but I preferred not to be owned by anyone let alone a vampire. Even if he was big and blonde, not to mention a beautiful hunk of muscle that melted me inside out. Grrr but how angry he made me. I got in bed and fell asleep with no difficulty debating my decision and hoping that this queen would never find me.


	4. Chapter 4 A vision of who?

**Chapter** **4**  
"**A vision from who?"**

**EPOV**

I flew from the window with the scent of her arousal still fresh in my nose, what a sweet intoxicating smell she had and what beauty she processed. I had been with thousands of women through out the world but none with the beauty and innocence she possessed. I couldn't quite understand why she would pass up such an offer as mine, women would give themselves gladly to me without a thought. I couldn't understand her choice, hopefully she would decide against that decision and make herself mine before anyone took her against her will, which no doubt the queen already had a plan to do something along them lines. I saw my house and landed by the garage I turned and nodded at the guard assuring him all was well. I opened the door and walked through the kitchen to my office I picked up the phone and dialled Pam's number.

"Hello" she answered with a sour attitude

"Pam its Eric" I replied

"So how did it go with Sookie" she asked wondering if Sookie actually had the nerve to reject Eric's offer.

"Not as well as I thought but I fully intend in her becoming mine as soon as I can" I hoped

"Hopefully before the queen though Eric, there's no telling what that woman will do"

"I'm fully aware of this Pam, and I fully intend on her making her move, luckily Sookie is not as silly as I first thought I think she could care for herself and make a suitable decision in time" I didn't know if I was reassuring Pam or myself.

"Ok well I'll be going to rest in the next hour so goodnight Eric"

"Goodnight my child" and I hanged up the phone. I pressed the intercom unfortunately Anna was not here she was asleep so I had a guard return my call.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"Yes send someone down to the shop and retrieve me a microwave immediately, I need it before I go to rest" I demanded

"Right away sir" the guard replied. I giggled to myself knowing full well that I would set the charm and their will no way for her to decline my offer. I was a good boss I paid well I paid for a lot of my employees accommodation, I paid for their healthcare along with there children's and eventually their college tuition. I believed that if you looked after your staff and made them happy you would get the best in return and I do get the best. If only she could see how lucky she could be to work for me.

I did some research on Sookie's birth parents while I was waiting for my microwave to arrive. I fully intended on making sure this girl wouldn't give me anything else to be shocked or surprised about. I needed to make sure I was on top of what ever else she had to throw at me. By the time the microwave arrived I didn't find a great deal of information anything I didn't have to my knowledge already. I went into the kitchen took a 4 pack of trueblood out of the fridge and put it in the microwave, I wrote a note and left that inside with the trueblood. I left a message for Mr. Burnham and made my way to my resting place that only Pam knew were it was. I laid they're thinking about all the possibilities of the future if I had Sookie at my side how different life could truly be. I greeted change with open arms the years of loneliness and boredom I have had left me with little affection and patience for human life I lost my humanity completely. She was the first human well part human that I had felt anything that was remotely a human feeling in years. It felt fresh and inviting, I was not going to give up on this. I felt dawn draw my eyes and swallow me for the day.

**SPOV**

I opened my eyes yawned and stretched the sleep away, I walked to the window a saw the sun was shining greeting me with its heat. I tried to put last night conversation to one side in my brain at least till I had coffee. I skipped down the stairs refusing to let the day be dampened by an annoying egotistic incredibly handsome vampire, I heard my Gran singing in the kitchen.

"Morning Gran" I ran and kissed her on the cheek

"Morning dear, did you have a nice sleep" she smiled

"Yes thank you, and what a beautiful day today"

"Well it sounded like you were having a bad dream I heard you arguing with yourself dear" she said as she handed me a coffee. I panicked but Gran basically set an excuse up for me.

"Yes I had a bad dream but I woke myself up half way through it and fell back to sleep with no dreams" I plastered the emergency smile on.

"I'm taking this outside for a bit Gran before work"

"ok dear, be careful that sun is going to get hot quick today and you will fry" she warned, I giggled at her and walked out on the porch I sat on the step and appreciated all that nature had to offer. I was definitely an outside person I loved the sun the noises and the way it made people happy and smile. I heard a new noise and looked to the beginning of the drive to see an unfamiliar black pick up truck coming down the drive. I stood up and sent out my senses to see what they wanted before they got here. After the conversation with Eric last night I had to be more careful, I wasn't going to be taken by the queen or him. Damn I wouldn't even let Brad Pitt take me if I didn't want to. I couldn't really sense any intension to hurt me or cause me any trouble so I walked towards the now park pick up truck as the door opened a familiar face was standing in front of me.

"Miss Stackhouse good morning sorry it is early but I have a delivery for you" he walked to the back of the truck and pulled a box out.

"Where should I put this" he asked, I pointed to the porch. He put the large box on the porch and stood up to face me. I knew who he was and I knew who the package was from part of me was excited the other part panicked.

"Well I better introduce myself as we no doubt will be seeing each other often, my name is Mr Burnham I am Mr Northman's day assistant" he held his hand out to me. I took his hand and shook it.

"I am Sookie Stackhouse and I don't see why we would ever need to frequently see each other" ok not good I was being rude, if Gran heard me she would scold me as I wasn't brought up to talk to people with such disrespect. But what did Eric not get last night I was not his and I will never be his.

"Ok good day" he looked confused and strolled off and got in his pick up truck and left. I walked towards the porch and placed my coffee on the step I opened the box to see a brand new top of the line microwave, I couldn't understand why he bought me a microwave. I opened the door of the microwave and saw a 4 pack of trueblood. He was trying to get to me, how immature to just leave trueblood in the new microwave. He was acting like a teenage boy with major hormones.

"Who was that dear" I slammed the microwave shut and saw Gran at the porch door 1001 excuses flooded my mind in seconds.

"Oh I purchased a microwave for us" did that seem like a good excuse I didn't think it was really. Gran walked out and took a look over it and nodded in satisfaction.

"I don't know why you would waste money, this looks expensive can you afford this?" she said with concern. I felt amusement because nope I couldn't afford it and if I could have purchased one for my Gran I would have. It was handy for us to use when I needed to reheat meals and also cocoa was also quick this way. So why shouldn't I keep this and act like I never had it, it was basically given to me as a bribe anyway anyhow, but it made my Gran happy and I didn't have the finances to spoil her like she deserved.

"Don't worry Gran I got it cheaper the expected, you go make a space and I'll bring it in" she smiled" Gran looked excited to have a new appliance and walked back in the house to make a space for it talking to herself along the way. As soon as she was out of eye sight I opened the door and chucked the trueblood in the bush and I would hopefully try to take that with me before I left for Merlottes for work. The note I shoved in my pocket and i would try to read it when I had time. I picked up the microwave and brought to the kitchen which was more difficult than I thought as it was heavier than it looked. Gran had already got a special place set out for the microwave.

"I got to go get ready are you ok with setting it up the manual is in the box" I asked

"Of dear I'm sure I can get this going by reading this little book here" she smiled. With that I made my way upstairs and jumped in the shower I shaved my legs and washed my hair, I got out the shower I didn't bother blow drying my hair I had to have it up for work anyway. I pulled the Merlottes t-shirt over my head and put little black shorts on which was all part of the summer uniform. I tried to get as much use out of it as possible before winter set in which it was beginning to get colder and colder I was impressed with myself that this year I was ready for the winter as I had already purchased jumpers from Tara's. I had about 20 minutes before I should leave I found my pink robe in the bathroom and removed the note from my pocket and read it.

_I saw this and thought of us and our new relationship._

_Eric_

_X_

He must be crazy absolutely mad I felt so angry, what relationship was he on about did I not make it clear to him enough last night. I started tingling and the anger was pushing so far that my toes filled with heat and it radiated up to my hands and a gust of light and sparks surrounded my fingertips and in seconds the paper was in ashes on the floor. I jumped back and took in what just happened I scanned my hands over and found nothing out of the ordinary they just tingled. Stuff like this was happening more often and I couldn't control it, I was worried I could do some real damage to myself or someone else and I couldn't forgive myself if I did. I needed to get in contact with Nial as soon as I can to give me advice how to get this under control. I got up and walked down the stairs picking my bag up on the way, I poked my head around the kitchen to see Gran playing with the new microwave. There was no way I was going to be able to take that back from her now. She loved new items for the house, we didn't have a great deal of money so it was a real treat when we go new stuff.

"Bye Gran, I got to go otherwise I'll be late" I smiled

"Yes bye dear, have a nice day" she replied to me barely giving me any attention. I giggled to myself and walked towards the car, I ran to the bush looked around to check no one was around and put the trueblood I had thrown in the bush into my bag. I went through the cell phone for Nails number. I opened the car and sat in getting myself comfortable I had found Nails number and planned to call before I got to Merlottes I pressed call on my cell hoping he would answer.

"Hello dear one"

"Yes hello Nail, are you able to talk I need advise" I asked him hoping he didn't make excuses up as normal.

"Of course just a minute"

*POP*

Before I even put my phone down he was sat next to me in my car. He looked beautiful a clear complexion and not a day over 30 although he was hundreds of years old. I could only hope ageing well runs in the family.

"So what is it you with to discuss with me" he said as he looked round my car in disgust.

"uhmm yes I had another sort of explosion so to speak, I can't control it" I felt so stressed when in theory I had nothing to be stressed about I was lucky to be part of a bigger picture and better life for myself an interesting one. I felt ungrateful and resentful of my gifts. I hope he didn't take this to offence.

"Well have you been practising and using your powers more often. You was told Sookie the longer you leave the more it builds up and when its to full you will get odd spurts of energy sometimes you can't control" he seemed to say all this with a tone that seemed annoyed as though he was repeating himself again.

"I understand what you are saying but I don't know how to practise and what power I have" I felt annoyed and angry with him because I knew I had power but I didn't know what power.

"You are going to be late for work drive my dear and I will talk and you listen" I started my engine and began driving.

"Right I have told you repeatedly you will know how to do things when the time is right when you feel in yourself to try something try it, if you don't succeed then you know that doesn't work. I can't tell you what powers you have because I am even unaware of them" he told me.

"right ok so if I want to try something and it goes wrong and it hasn't worked out how I planned what do I do" I think I was even confusing myself now.

"Magic tends to expire so to speak everything you do especially now as you haven't harnessed your powers they will end in a time limit nothing you do shall be permanent until you will it to be"

"Ok. I also have a question about a vampire" I kind cringed because I knew how Nail disliked vampires. The Fae and vampires didn't get on it was never a match made in heaven but for now peace was present between the two.

"Would this question regard a certain Mr Northman" he huffed. How did he know I was going to tell him?

"I know a lot my dear" I could never get used to him reading my thoughts at least I am I am aware of how other felt when I happened to jump in their heads. At that moment I pulled up outside Merlottes. I turned to him ready to try to get answers and hopefully for him to help me out of this mess I had stepped into.

"Well I saw him yesterday and he wants to use me and my gifts I'm guessing for his own advantages and said if I didn't go to him then the queen would most certainly use me instead. What am I supposed to do" my eyes started to fill up I held back the tears. I don't think the danger I was physically in actually hit me till just then.

"I would never make you do anything you didn't wish to do, but Northman is right the Queen is fully aware of you and your gift although she isn't aware of how big your gift is and how powerful you actually are. She could make your life incredibly hard I would never recommend you work for her. But if it meant your safety Northman will keep you safe he pays and his fair. He would never disrespect you he knows I would rain hell on him" he smiled proudly.

"I don't want to be owned" did know one understand what I was saying to them

"You will never be owned the choice is yours but your destiny must be fulfilled"

*POP*

Are you serious, again he just disappears in the middle of a conversation and seems to think he has answered my questions when in fact all his done is make me doubt the decision I did make, which was to keep away from Eric and that Queen and what did he mean fulfil my destiny, was he already aware of what may happen to me. I saw Sam across the parking lot he smiled and waved at me. I plastered the smile on my face and waved back. I took the tissue out of my bag and wiped my eyes gave a look to the mirror to make sure there was no makeup smeared anywhere. I got out and went in. everyone was here getting ready to open, I put my bag in my locker and put my apron on and walked to the front were I was filled with the other waitresses thoughts.

_What's wrong with her?_

_She looks like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards_

_I hope she don't think I'm going to cover for her if she's ill_

There thoughts and images surged at my head, I walked in with walls down I asked for it. I should have known they would all have something to say as I'm 'crazy Sookie'. I could feel the tears starting to swell in my eyes I sucked it back and went with Sam to open the front doors. People started coming in for lunch sitting down and no doubt ordering the same thing they had the day before. Such a small town the same people the same orders only thing different was the day, I always though my life would be a bit more exciting than this. Gran always said 'Your life is what you make it, if you want to be in a dead-end job that's what you will do. If you want to be somebody and enjoy life you will' I wish I could do that. I served a few customers in a daze. I cleared my tables and walked to get the next customers order. I was completely in my own little world trying to get used to my situation.

"Hey did you get that order down girl" he snarled at me.

"Sorry of course I'll be over with your drinks" I ran back to the bar and asked Sam for 2 buds.

"Cher are you ok? You seem out of it today" he was concerned.

"Fine Sam, I need 2 buds" he gave them to me and I rushed back to the table and I swear someone stuck their foot out because I tripped and banged my head on the table and the 2 bottles ended up all over the man who ordered them. All I felt was pain I had glass in my hand and I felt so dizzy from banging my head I actually felt a pulse in my head. I heard everyone laughing the pulse I felt could have been the blood flooding my face were I was no doubt as red as the blood pouring from my hand. I felt a hand grab the front of my top and pick me up.

"you stupid bitch, look at the state I'm in, you will go get me another bud on the house and then after I finish you will then take my top home to clean got it" he spat and shouted in my face. I didn't know what to do I was now crying and shaking from being so scared I just couldn't concentrate.

"Are you listing to me CRAZY SOOKIE" everyone laughed I broke free and ran to the women were I locked myself in the toilet. I was better off here then anywhere else for when I couldn't control myself and hurt someone with the uncontrollable gift. I calmed down after about 5 minutes, I managed to talk myself out of hysteria. I heard the door open I hoped no one knew I was in here I just wanted to be left alone for a little while after making the biggest fool of myself ever.

"Cher you in here" a curious male voice said through the bathroom door, the only person who would every call me Cher is Sam. I opened the door and run into his arms and let him wrap himself around me I needed to be comforted I felt overwhelmed by everything I know longer felt safe or happy I felt my body tingle and I felt a type of pressure start to swell it felt like the pressure was suffocating the room.

"Sookie what's that? What are you doing" he sounded panicked I pulled away looked down and saw what looked like bright white sparks escape my finger tips. I tried my hardest to hold it back.

"Sam go get out now please" I said it as calmly as I could to sound like I knew what was happening but all I wanted to do was scream and run for help.

"Sookie what the hell is happening"

"GET OUT NOW" I screamed at that second I felt like an explosion had erupted around me bright light filled the womens toilet and Sam was flown across the room. I felt such release and knew tears was streaming down my face were I had given up trying to control it and only prayed I didn't hurt anyone. The light collapsed around me in seconds but the seconds seemed to feel like hours, I landed on the floor with a huge thud I looked for Sam and saw him pinned against the wall just staring at me in awe, luckily he was fine.

"Sookie what the hell was that" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Sam I can't control myself sometimes it just explodes when the pressure builds too much I guess from stress" I cried into my hands. He crawled over to me and wrapped his arms around me. This was the biggest explosion that had happened to me yet and it was worrying that I couldn't control it i needed to figure this out and fast.

"Sookie you should go home ill cover your tables tonight"

"But…"

"No buts just get your things go home and rest and call me tomorrow if you want some rest time, if you want to talk to me you call me, I'm worried Sookie, I can see this is a Fae thing and I don't know a lot but I am here if you need me" he interrupted me and helped me stand. I walked out of the womens toilets and made no eye contact with anyone from the front I heard whispering and it took every ounce of energy I had to block thought out to try to save myself more upset by horrible thoughts. I grabbed my bag threw my apron in the dirty wash bin and walked out the staff exit. I hit the fresh air and breathed deeply and exhaled in relief that I was alone. I got in the car and cried against the steering wheel it was light outside when I walked out of Merlottes, I must have taken so long calming myself down in the car it was now dark. I heard a faint voice in my head, I thought it was just someone's thoughts I heard, so concentrated for a second. 'It is time Sookie' the voice was like bells ringing through my head I looked around and didn't see anyone.

'_Sookie it is ok don't be afraid close your eyes' _I was still looking around trying to figure out what I was hearing, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I could see the hairs on my arm stand to attention.

'_Close your eyes my angel, you are safe' _I heard the voice again although my hairs was on end I had a sense that was not only calming but it was safe. I slowly gave in a closed my eyes, a flash of light hit my eyes it felt as if I was being thrown across the car.

"Open you eyes Sookie" a faint angelic voice that seemed closer chimed through my ears. I opened my eyes to see I was in the middle of a field filled with every colour flower you could think of.

"Finally my angel you are here" my eyes followed the voice to a single woman standing alone in a wonderful Greek inspired white gown it looked like something a goddess would only wear she looked so pure at that moment she giggled.

"Your correct a goddess like myself would were something like this" she twisted around to show the dress.

"You can hear what I'm thinking? Were was I? I actually thought I was dreaming.

"No dear one you are not dreaming I can hear you very clearly" she smiled

"My Name is Freya, and you are home my child" I never heard of a goddess called Freya and this definitely wasn't home. All of a sudden you could see her body tense she snapped her heard to the side and then back to me with a shocked and worried look on her face.

"Sookie we haven't long we can't be found and it seems people are aware of our meeting. Tell know one of this meeting, you will be visited by another soon enough she will explain more as it's to dangerous for me" I felt panic strike me I looked around and couldn't see nothing but dark fell upon the meadow in which we stand. In a sudden blink Freya stood in front of me and put her hand on my cheek and looked deep in my eyes.

"For now my child your as beautiful as I hoped you would be, I'm so proud of you Sookie" the light faded around us to darkness I heard her faint last words that stuck like glue 'Let him protect my child' the words clearly wasn't for me. Or was they?

M eyes flew open to see I was back in my car where I started off. I replayed the last what seemed to be 5 minutes in my head like a video. How did a Goddess find me? Why did she call me to her to begin with? I was sure I never knew a goddess called Freya. That all seemed to be something I may have to research when I got home. I eventually turned the key to my car and took myself home to my relief Gran wasn't there although I was very unsure about were she was it wasn't like Gran to not leave a not if she wasn't going to be here, I looked at the time and it was nearly 8:00pm. I felt so run down I took myself upstairs and laid on the bed the last 24 hours needed to be erased from my mind if I didn't get answers and help soon this could all end very badly. I almost instantly fell asleep in my uniform still it had been the longest day I had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5 Ring, Ring

**Chapter 5**

**I'm sorry it has taken a long period of time for a update so close at the beginning of this story but I'm under increasing amount of pressure to finish the book I am currently writing which should be published the end of this year.  
I started writing this fan fiction because I had what some may call a writer's block on my own book so I needed to clear my head and as I'm madly in love with the Sookie Stackhouse novels I decided to write what I loved and while writing about Sookie and Eric and the exciting journey I wished to take them on, new plots come to mind for my own book. So I then carried on my own book and became so wrapped up in that I forgot about this little story thanks to a reminder from a follower.  
although I have not finished my book I have decided to take my mind away and update Sookie and Eric hoping for some new fresh and exciting drama to occur in my head for their little story and my book.  
I hope you enjoy this next chapter it is shorter then I hoped but I needed this chapter to happen.  
I will try not to push this story to the side anymore and try to incorporate it within my own time from now on.**

**Thank you for all your support so early on in the story love and hugs to all xx 3**

**EPOV**

I landed outside Fangtasia and inhaled the surrounding scents seeing if could sense anything new and unfamiliar. I walked over to the staff entrance and pushed the door with some force that it banged on the wall. I was greeted with a very annoying Ginger as usual.

"Master I have your blood" she squealed I walked straight past her grabbed the blood and carried on my fast paste to my office with her tagging along behind.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No that is all" and I slammed my office door abruptly before she had the chance to place a foot over my doors threshold. I turned to my desk to smell someone new in my office and unfortunate for them they were human.

"You must be Eric Northman" a beautiful European accent flowed through my ears from the desk chair. I turned to see a human a good looking human under different circumstances I would of given her 10 minutes of my attention to but since I smelled Sookie and became intrigued with her and mere human scent was off putting and disgusted me.

"I might be and who are you?" I was curious how she got in my office and even more curious as to why this ball of steal lady is sitting in my chair, she was clearly aware I was a vampire. At that moment before this lady could reply to my question, pam opened the door and came strolling in.

"Eric I see you have met Yvette, she's our new dancer. As you can see for a human she has everything in stunning proportion" I could sense my child's lust and excitement.

"Yes I can see. I did wonder how this human got into my office, now I'm fully aware" I gave pam a unhappy look and went to my chair that this human was sitting in her scent filled my nose and with disgust of it I grabbed her by her arm and removed her.

"Hey, you could have asked me to move" she clearly was displeased with me moving her. I just ignored her and turned my laptop on. She then placed her naked leg on my desk and leaned in. this woman was clearly desperate for my attention.

"Would you like me to show you what I can do, I am very talented" she exposed the top of her right breast to me. I heard Pams fangs snap down with interest. As much as the beauty of this human interested the male in me her desperateness and stench of human didn't.

"No pam is the one you seek to impress" I felt gratitude and happiness fill and maker child bond.

"Yvette, come with me I'll show you around" pam told her in a seductive voice. Yvette sighed and huffed she stormed out the office with the attitude of a spoilt child mumbling her native language under her breath.

"Eric I get that you're all interested in Miss fairy princess right now, but don't weaken yourself to these new feelings you have, don't make me suffer your obsession with a mere human that I know will only be a temporary" she sounded disgusted in me. I couldn't blame the way she looked and spoke to me now it was my own fault I brought pam up to be this way from day 1 pam never cared for anything or anyone specially a human. That was no doubt the reason I chose her to be my child. But I would not allow my own perigee to give me a lecture on how I act in my own business.

"Pam when I need your advice I will ask for it, Sookie is just an accessory to my plans that is all, are we clear!" I gritted my teeth she was the last person I needed to think I was giving in to any kind of human emotion as pam stated it made me weak.

"Yes master" she bowed her head and retreated from my office. I slammed the laptop down and ran my finger through my hair. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? I barely knew this fairy hybrid and not one second has my mind let me rest. I wonder what she had made of my gift I'm sure the humour of it would of caught her attention. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to be stubborn and deliver the gift back to me tonight id she didn't decide to grace me with her presence id make sure I kicked up the charm to high gear. A knock at the door interrupted my train of thoughts the door flew open to a panicked pam.

"Eric the queen is on the phone on hold" oh great a call from the queen just what I needed. I guess time to put bullshit mode on.

"Ok pam leave me" she left instantly. I picked up the phone to hear what sounded like a very annoyed and pissed of queen.

"Mr Northman I'm sure you are fully aware how I hate to be on hold"

"yes my queen I'll be sure to give your personal assistant my direct number so nothing like this is likely to happen again" I smirked at myself knowing I was exceptionally good at bullshitting when I needed to be and with the mood she sounded in I needed to make sure I pleased her just give myself a break even if my intentions to please her were false.

"Yes sheriff I appreciate it. Anyway I'm calling regarding a certain vampire in your area, I recently sent him there to retrieve something for me, unfortunately for me and eventually him he has proved incompetent, so I may require your assistance in this issue" I could already sense were this was going I was now beginning to become rapidly pissed off and thinking of every excuse to avoid the situation that no doubt I was unable to avoid.

"I'm incredibly honoured your majesty that you thought of myself to assist you in this situation but this would be a lot easier to help if I am aware of the incompetent vampire you are referring to and the something you wanted to be retrieved"

"Yes well I sent Bill Compton to bon temps to retrieve a young girl that resides there. We were hoping to have her brought here out of her own choice but she has showed little or no interested in being seduced by Mr Compton." That weasel not only has he betrayed his queen by helping me plan to irradiate her, he also made plans to procure sookie for the queen no doubt trying to remain in her good praise that way whichever side wins he would stay in there good graces. Bill Compton was becoming a thorn in my side.

"What is this girls name that you require and may I ask of the reason you want her" I knew the reason she wanted sookie but I knew she would avoid telling me the truth. The queen trusted me as much as I trusted her.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, I believe she works in a bar in bon temps. I want her for my pet Hadley, sookie happens to be Hadley's family, a cousin in fact. It wouldn't normally bother me but my Hadley asked and you know how humans are about family so how could I deny her something that I know is in my power and costs nothing" now who was bullshitting.

"Well I will see what I can do your majesty"

"Sheriff you will not feed her your blood unless it's an emergency and her life is at great risk. I want her pure and untainted, not only is she my pets family but I also plan to give her to my child Andre as a gift" I could now feel my blood boiling I hated Andre he had no respect for his prey and how he treated his food. Sookie would be dead within days if she was ever given to Andre.

"Of course your majesty is there anything else I can do for you this fine evening"

"No that is all sheriff, you have 10 days before I come to area 5 to take her myself. I'm sure that would make you look incredibly week in front of you underlings. So I suggest you bring her to me before this time scale has ended" with that she hung up abruptly. I threw the phone against the wall and it smashed into a thousand pieces.

"PAM" I yelled in anger, she was there in seconds her fangs were out ready and feeding off my anger that flowed through the bond. Pam had blood dripping from her mouth and from what I could sense other bodily fluids that I could smell was Yvette's, that human would do anything to push herself up the ladder.

"Eric, what the fuck? I'm in the middle of something, what's happened"

"We got a problem" I looked her in the eyes as she waited to follow my orders whatever they were I knew pam would follow through with them to her best ability.

"Obviously I can tell that" she turned her frustration into sarcasm. She started wiping the corners of her mouth with her perfectly manicured fingers and sucking the last drops of her dinner from them.

"Queen Sophie-Ann is demanding we find Sookie for her, from the conversation we just had and what I can unravel from her lies I think she is planning on her child Andre bonding with Sookie" the thought of it was raising my temper more.

"is this what you disturbed me for, for that human" she spat at me as frustration ran through her to me. I closed the bond quickly before I let my temper lose on pam.

"Sookie is not a mere human pam, she is Nails daughter. This could stem numerous amounts of problems our way" she was unfazed by it all.

"Such as"

"Pam if Sophie-Ann has Sookie, she could end up finding out our plans to remove her from that prestige position she has. Raise area taxes to help pay her debts or even worse war on kingdoms to make hers lager"

"Sookie is a telepath not a miracle maker Eric" she smugly replied.

"Yes she is a telepath and the granddaughter of Nail, we don't know how much power this girl has or even if she has tapped into it yet and if so how strong is it. She could rain havoc on our kind if she is under command by the wrong vampire." Trying to get pam to understand the severity of this situation was becoming an annoyance.

"Not to mention if Nail decides he wants to free Sookie and start a killing spree in the queens kingdom" Ping! I think the light bulb just went on n Pam's head.

"Exactly Pamela" well that was exhausting.

"so what do you suggest Eric, you can't not deliver Sookie because we will end up dead"

"I know this pam, I have a rough I idea what I intend on doing, we will have to move plans forward to kill Sophie-Ann but use Sookie as the bait" pam smiled she loved a dangerous mission it was where she got her kicks.

"How do you suggest getting Sookie to agree to be bait?"

"I haven't yet worked that out. But I may have to tell her the truth to get her on side. With promise of my protection" I was thinking up different options at a fast rate in my head.

"Eric if she did agree to it which I doubt she will you need to control your emotions, she will weaken you and it will be you that gets us killed all because of her" she sounded like she had more power and authority than anyone I had ever met. I was increasingly displeased that she thought she could act like that with me.

"Pam do not think you have any right is talking to me in that manner, you will do as I say without question or doubt. Sookie is an asset only do not get yourself twisted" I realised at that second I didn't know whether I was convincing pam or myself.

"Yes Eric" she looked away holding her tongue.

"I suggest you tell Felicia, Thalia and chow to be her tomorrow at first dark for a meeting I know they are loyal to me, Pam I also suggest you find out were a lot of our areas loyalties lie and there feeling on the queen, but do not suggest that anything will happen"

"Eric are you trying to kill the queen quick and easy or start a war with her"

"I am just covering my basis as I don't know what her nearest and closet will do, she is renowned for how many offspring she has and they will die for her"

"Ok Eric" she walked towards the door to exit my office and no doubt finish her dinner.

"Pam you will start this immediately, I hope you don't intend to go back to that human to finish yourself off I want this done now, do you understand"

"Fuck, Eric fine" she huffed and stomped off down the corridor in her jimmy choos, I could hear doors slamming in her path.  
I decided that the best way to deal with Sookie was to try to see her tonight if she would allow it. I needed to be straight with the truth. She needed to be on side with whatever plan I could summon to protect her and my area. I was trying to act calm about the situation but inside I was beginning to worry for my area, the money side of things, I was worried about what Sophie-Ann could find out about my plans to slowly be rid of her. I was worried for Pam, I couldn't risk the choices I made for myself to effect or kill pam in the process. The part that surprised me most is a part of me was worried for Sookie the effect something like this could have on a human that's just coming to terms with the fact she was in fact more than she ever thought she was. I left my office and walked through the bar looked over the vermin that danced and drank there sorrows away. I could tell although I had been out front just seconds that most their attention and wants was directly aimed at me. I nodded at Pam and gave her indication I was leaving I'm sure she was aware as to where I was going. I walked out of the staff exit looked around and took to the sky. As I flew through the night air I ran through many possibilities of how my next 10 nights would plan out. I was trying to word things right in my head so when I explained things to sookie it wouldn't seem so scary to her. I only met her 2 nights ago and in that space of time her world would have turned upside down; at that time I could quite easily understand her reasoning for not wanting to be involved with vampires. But this situation was inevitable, at some point the queen would have come to retrieve her due to Bill's lack in charm to seduce her and I know doubt would have been roped in to help the queen. I would of probably helped or I would of sent pam to help but unfortunately or fortunately for myself (I couldn't work out which word to use yet) I had met her that night in my club. She looked beautiful, she left a lasting impression that I couldn't shake no matter how hard I tried. Not only now did I have to protect her for my own gain as she was a majorly important asset but I was starting to want to protect her for another reason I needed to push that aside curiosity killed the cat as they say. Her house came into view I swooped down and let the cool breeze calm me and guide me to her window.

TBC  
Please review (Love & Hugs to all xx3)


	6. Chapter 6 The only way

**Chapter 6  
"The only way"**

sorry its been so long since my last update but here it is!

**EPOV**

I leaned against the cool window and saw her lying on the bed and I could sense by her heart rate and stillness she was in a deep slumber. She must have been very tired as she was still fully clothed at the end of the bed her legs dangling off, with her shoes still fixed firmly on her feet. As it was still a bit warm outside she had left her window slightly open I put my finger under the window and slid the pane of glass up without any struggle. Before I placed a foot over the window into her room I contemplated her reaction to me being in her room without her consent. I think anyone would be less than impressed to wake to find a big Viking vampire in their room while they was resting. I decided to just enter and have a snoop around her room, maybe get an idea of her likes and dislikes it might work in my favour. I placed my foot down on her dull rough carpet that I could tell had definitely had its wear and tear over the years. I froze by the window and sent my senses out to see if there was anyone else in the house and there was although whoever they were they seemed calm and probably asleep. I checked my watch to see the time it was little after 1 in the morning, most breathers would be settled for the night. I walked gracefully over the bed were Sookie was laying I gently kneeled down by her face I closed my eyes and inhaled, it took every ounce of energy to control the snap of my fangs and the vampire instincts to plunge them into her neck and drink her sweet nectar.  
I opened my eyes and carefully brushed her blonde silken hair the same colour as mine away from her face and behind her ears.  
why wasn't I just waking her up rather than sat here admiring her beauty and as I brushed her perfect little chin with my hand her eyes opened and she smiled at me. I found myself smiling back what am I doing? I found myself trying to get rid of my smile and happy expression and replacing it with one of pure selfishness but my body wouldn't allow it. All of a sudden her facial expression changed from a blissful happiness of seeing me to shock and horror.

**SPOV**

A perfect dream guy is whoever your self-conscious choices it to be, maybe someone who you happen to see regularly or maybe someone you had seen that day. But deep down an interest must have been sparked surely for that man to be there.  
I reached my hand for his and smile grew across my face I wanted him to smother me in his huge arms and hold me tight and never let go. But as soon as his hand rested on my chin I was flooded with an icy chill I looked down at myself to see I wearing my work uniform. Oh god this wasn't a dream was it, he was really here panic flooded me immediately, my whole being wanted to scream in fear but I was too scared to wake gran and have her at risk of whatever torture maybe pending on my life.

"What the hell" I shot up and folded my body into my chest in a protective way. After the day I have had I really couldn't do this it was immoral sneaking into a lady's room and sitting over her, it was just plain weird.

"Sookie don't panic I mean you no harm, I just didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful" he replied to me in a slight uneasy manner obviously worried about the fuss I was making. But hey who wouldn't, his lucky I didn't kick his arse not that I would do much damage.

"That is because I was peaceful until I realised I was awake and you had decided to just appear in my room without permission"

"So, you was peaceful and content dreaming about me" a cheeky smile spread across his face, he looked incredibly happy with himself as he winked at me.

"Err no, I wasn't, well I guess a nicer version of you anyway"

"What is different about dream me to how I am in reality, I must know so I can strive to be that person if he pleases you so" automatically I was engulfed in lust the throbbing spread through my body like live electricity. I tried to control my inner self so I was able to answer properly without making a fool of myself. I decided to ignore the comment and I edged off the bed while he sat there content.

"If you don't mind I need to see to some human needs, while you make your exit out of my room and house" he laughed as I walked out. I shut the bathroom door behind me I looked in the mirror to see major bed hair and smeared mascara round my eyes from the earlier tears. Jesus Christ as if he saw me like this I pulled my hair out of its tight pony tail and brushed it and grabbed the wet wipes and profusely scrubbed my face until the dirt of the day had disappeared from view. My head still felt dizzy with the information and events of the day there is only so much a girl can take. I couldn't even discuss Freya with anyone to get answers she had told me to keep our meeting to myself. At the thought of all the information I sat on the toilet to gather myself. I eventually talked myself into some kind of normality and walked to the bathroom door took a deep breath and opened the door. He was standing by the window, I should have known he wouldn't have left when I told him to. He turned to face me and the beauty of the moon light and the dimmed lamp on my bedside table complemented his face so perfectly.

"I thought I asked you to exit, I may have to consider rescinding your invitation to my home" I don't think I meant what I said but it was said in an almost flirty way and I think I enjoyed our unconventional conversations.

"As I said I didn't plan on waking you, I didn't even think I was going to come in" he walked towards me.

"Why are you here Eric, if it's to do with the being yours" he stopped me mid-sentence with his finger gently on my lips. I felt my body, mind and soul weaken at his touch.

"Shhhh, I need to tell you something and you need to listen without interrupting ok" he said in barely a whisper. I nodded in reply as he sat me on the bed and kneeled in front of me our hands barely inches away I started having a hot flush. He took a deep breath in and puffed it out with an exhausted noise.

"Tonight I have had a phone call one that I would have avoided if I could have. The Queen Sophie Ann has made it clear a certain someone was sent here seduce you, to try to get you to follow them back to the queen but fortunately for you that you didn't fool for his stupid ploy" I couldn't help but wonder who it could have been I don't really talk to any men. As I stared off in wonder and thought he continued.

"Turns out someone you are close to had given away a family secret that should have been kept for you. My thinking is the queen wants to give you as a gift to her child Andre a ruthless unforgiving and uncaring vampire. There he will bond with you and you will then be under his fall command to do as the queen asks"

"Why are you telling me this, and who told the queen about a family secret I take it you're referring to my telepathy" my eyes filled with tears after the day I have had it was uncontrollable.

"Pam is in the process of finding out the fall Intel on this information" I couldn't help but think he wasn't telling me the fall truth.

"I am telling you this information as she has requested I assist her in bring you to her. so I have found myself at a crossroads were on 1 hand I could deliver you to my Queen and remain in her good graces or my other I could ignore her request save you from a life time of solitude and risk my life and my child's, I am trying to figure out the best route I must take to suit everyone" his hand lifted to my face and wiped the tear that fell away. I was unable to reply to anything he had to say with him asking me to be his, my grandfather was being next to no help then I had this Freya lady visiting me and not forgetting my emotional and extremely unpredictable light spray. Having this on top of my list of problems seemed to be the cherry on top.

"Without taking into account the best option for everyone, what would you want to do if you had the choice?" I squeezed out a pointless question. It was obvious to me I meant nothing to him, I was a mess there was no reason for anyone to want me I was 'crazy Sookie'. Eric drew in a breath and ran his hand through his golden blonde hair.

"Sookie if I knew I wouldn't risk my life, Pam's and some others I might call friends I would never hand you over. But the queen has become sloppy and aggressive with how she rules and I don't see a way round this" this was the first time I had ever seen Eric act serious and sincere about something and I must say I was impressed.

"I understand, so what do I do now. Do I go with you and you take me to her" I thought this was just the easiest option, there he was wanting to do anything to keep the people he cared about safe were as I didn't even stop to think about the people I loved. I had no doubt if I ran they would come here looking for me which would mean putting gran at risk not to mention my friends. I guess it was time not to be selfish and I'm sure maybe I could think of something else maybe Nail could help.

"Sophie Ann has given me some time before I have no choice 10 days in fact, I will see if I can make another plan to avoid this" I watched him stand and walk to the window.

"Where are you going" without realising I had carried myself to stand right in front of him. I hated to be a damsel in distress but I was scared, I felt safe around him there was something in the deep blue eyes that told me he cared.

"I was going to leave you to think about what I have told you as no doubt this is hard for you to have to come to terms with" he didn't even look at me as he spoke.

"Uhmm normally I would but I'm scared Eric and well I don't want to be alone now" I would probably regret my decision in asking him to stay but what I said was right I was petrified of being alone I didn't want to be consumed with my thoughts.

"I will stay till you fall asleep then I must leave" he took my hand and walked me to the bed. I realised the uniform I had on was definitely not comfy bed wear so I opened the draw and pulled out one of Jason's old football t-shirts that was huge on me so was perfect for bed and it didn't make me look too much of a baby in front of Eric.

"I'm just going to change I'll be back in a second" he nodded at my reply I don't know if he was happy about having to stay and babysit a mentally unstable girl or not, I kept getting mixed signals from him. I closed the bathroom door behind me and began undressing and couldn't decide on whether to keep the bra and panties on or not normally I wouldn't but under these circumstances what is a girl to do. I decided on wearing my underwear under the night-shirt I didn't want him to think I was expecting anything. Which I definitely wasn't I was a virgin and that was the way it was staying, although if I was about to be given as a fucking gift to some psychotic vampire no doubt at some point I was going to be used for sex. At least if I decided to give myself to Eric tonight I would be able to look back on it as a decision I made and he was gut wrenchingly gorgeous it wouldn't be the worse choice id made in my life. I looked in the mirror and brushed my teeth and hair then it came to me like a thunder bolt. I wonder how this order the queen has enforced on Eric would change if I took Eric's offer up on being his. If I was his and helped him not only would I be paid but he did mention something about being rid of her for good which would without a doubt help my cause. I went straight to the door and flung it open to see him going through my underwear draws.

"Eric what the hell are you doing" I slammed the draw shut, he found this highly amusing.

"Admiring these rather large pants" he burst out cackling. Unfortunately for me he found the ugliest ones I own I happen to wear them when I was short on underwear which was extremely rare I swear. I guess it didn't matter how old you was or if you was human or not the entertainment of ladies underwear would always entertain the repartee of the male species.

"Don't you no its bad manners to snoop through womens draws specially underwear draws"

"I did know this but the draw was half-open and it was more like an invitation to peak, besides apart from them extremely large things that not even 1000 years ago my mother would wear, you have an interesting choice" I can't believe in this time of crisis I was seriously having this conversation with the vampire.

"well while you was snooping I had a brain storm, I was thinking about a previous offer you made me and wondering if it still stands about me being yours" his face looked like he had zoned out of his body and was no longer present in this conversation.

"Hello Eric" I waved my hand in front of his face to make sure he was still vacant.

"yes I am thinking the only way this would work would be" he paused mid-sentence and went quite again I hope he comes up with a decent enough idea to save my arse and his if he did decide to help me.

"Would be if you bonded with me became mine and we somehow made it look like I was delivering you to her and took her out somehow in the process" he almost looked like he was talking to himself. But I was getting the impression that he was just going to use me to get to the queen. It could work.

"So your kind of going to use me to get to the queen almost like bait" the thought of it unnerved me

"I wouldn't say bait that's a horrible word to use for this" he replied

"Couldn't you just say I'm already yours and to back off" it sounded like a better idea to me.

"Doesn't work like that princess at least it doesn't with Sophie Ann" I gave him a stern look he knew I disliked being called that, he held his hands up in apology.

"So this is the only way to kill her"

"I'm afraid so, it seems like an ideal situation" I got in bed under the cover and he sat himself on top of the covers which I was thankful for.

"So how does this bond work and how do we do it" I was dreading his reply.

"well it's done over 3 sessions it's a exchanging of blood on both sides you don't necessary have to want it but if it is an open mutual exchange the bond becomes strong both sides, I do not want to force you to do this Sookie" he looked down at me as I buried my head further in the pillow in thought.

"I haven't much choice Eric I want to have a normal life well as normal as can be and I want my gran to be safe"

"I understand, another side effect of the bond is you and I will understand each other more be comforted by each other's company. Not only would I be able to tell how you are feeling you also will be able to sense my emotions it can sometimes be a bit overwhelming"

"When you say an open mutual exchange does that involve sex" I cringed at the thought of it I didn't want my 1st time to be like that.

"Most of the time it does but I can sense your purity and I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't wish to participate in, as much as I'd love to see you in them large panties" he laughed and it was infectious I giggled along with him.

"Calm yourself cowboy, I have something else that might be of some help to us or might not be but I'm not sure" I was a bit sceptical in telling him about my light but it might just be the edge he needed to help him in killing the queen.

"And that would be" he looked at me waiting on my reply

"I have a kind of light, when I get angry, emotional or stressed it's like all my feeling build up flow over me and create some kind of pressure that goes to my hands and then explodes sometimes it can be dangerous sometimes it just knocks things or people about. It happened today at work I threw Sam against the wall he is ok though, he sent me home and told me to rest up for a week or so. I'm unable to control it yet" I kind of just threw it out there and waited for him to reply.

"if you could learn how to control that light it would help us so much, but I think for now just keep this between me and you I don't want to many people finding out for when it attracted the interest in more people or anything else supernatural" he was right I had enough problems. I felt happier telling someone about it and making it clear I had no idea how to control it.

"So when do we start this bonding could we start it now" he smiled at me, I just wanted to get it over done with.

"We can if you want but then I insist you rest as it's now 3 in the morning and by the sounds of things you need a rest and time to practice your emotional control of your light"

"yes I think now is a better time than any" with that he pulled the cover back on my bed and laid down next to me I think he could definitely tell I had buckets worth of sexual lust pulse through my body but he was a perfect gentleman and ignored it. He brushed his hand down my cheek I didn't know whether I should stop him or not. He seemed to be making this a lot more sensitive and caring than it really needed to be, but who am I to stop a gorgeous hunk like him anyway. His hand slid round to my neck and he leaned in and placed his lips gently against mine they was cold but they were the softest things I had ever felt everything just turned into a massive daze I was ready to strip down and release the unknown sexual beast on him but that was probably his intentions. He kissed my neck and could feel very intense kiss I swear I even felt his tongue at one point there was no doubt about it I was wetter than the Pacific Ocean and it was all because of Eric Northman. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down then offered me his wrist to suckle I hesitated.

"Sookie I will heal quick, if you choose not to I will not force you" with that I took his wrist in my mouth and took a long hard pool of his blood into my mouth and considering the thought of drinking blood sickened me it wasn't unpleasant at all. I felt a sharp sting as his fangs entered my neck and I made a groan sound which I could tell pleased him greatly as his pleasure was pushing into my leg. I carried on drinking from him and I could feel a change, it was as if I could feel my blood running through him as well as myself. He pulled away and licked my wound clean when he did I realised he was basically healed all on his own which under different circumstances would have amazed me. He leaned in a kissed my forehead and pulled me in for a cuddle I laid my head on his chest.

"Sookie you must rest we will talk tomorrow night" how the hell could I sleep I had one million questions to ask and oh my god how am I meant to sleep like this I was so turned on specially in this close proximity to him.

"Good night Eric, btw Gran loves the new microwave" I could feel his chest move as he giggled and it comforted me. Eric had a long way to go if he thought he impress me but tonight he made a good start. I didn't think I was that tired but I was surprised to feel that I was being dragged into a slumber I felt at peace for the first time today.

**thanks for readin please review**

**thanks guys**

**hugs **


End file.
